obwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lace Twins
Kayla Gabrielle Lace '''and Layla Danielle Lace''' (born January 1, 1992) are American Twin professional wrestlers. The Twins are a professional wrestling tag team under the ring names Kayla Lace and Layla Lace respectively and collectively referred to as The Lace Twins. They are best known for their time with Obw, working on it's Wednesday Night Catfight, Monday Night Execution, and Friday Night Storm brands mainly competitng in Tag Team competition. They are former Vixen World Champions and Vixen Tag Team Champions. Careers The Lace Twins made their first televised debut on the 5th episode of Wednesday night Catfight, where their paths crossed with Team Vixen members Tiffany , Lolipop , and Feisty . Dissing the team, Feisty challenged the Twins to Tag Team action the following week against members Tiffany and Lolipop which The Twins accepted. With their debut quickly approaching, The Twins took to Obw.com to diss the team and rant how they'd win easily. The Twins had their first official match on the 6th episode of Wednesday Night Catfight defeating Team Vixen, but not before using their signature move "Twinning" to switch places with one another. After later success and an undefeated streak, The Twins became the valet's of Obw's Rapp3r . But shortly after ended the relationship with him. The Twins found themselves disliked by the enitre Catfight roster including GM Ava Nichole . The Twins knew they couldn't depart each others side in order to avoid an unfair fight, although they will attack a single vixen 2-on-1. The Twins have have participated in singles matches (although Twins is at ringside) and always have come out victories (due to their signature move "Twinning") The Twins competed on OBW Survivor finishing in 5th place. Feuds The Lace Twins aren't shy about their mouths and will say what they feel is needed which landed them on the unliked side by many Vixens and Superstars. The Laces have been invovled in feuds with Top Vixens'' 'Jade Mystique' , The James Sisters , Team Vixen , Kitten , Killer K , Ashanti and Paisley , even then GM Ava Nichole . Champions On the 11th episode of Wednesday Night Catfight it was announced The Twins would participate in a 3-way Tag match against Vixen Tag team Ashanti and Paisley, and The James Sisters for the Vixen Tag team championships at the Pay-Per-view. Layla being the legal man stayed in the corner letting the opposing teams fight with each other. Soon enough Cassie James hit her finisher move on champ Ashanti and Layla knew it was time to attack. After throwing Cassie over the ropes and Twin sister Kayla taking out Paisley and Ashley James Layla took the pin winning the Tag Team Belts. They currently have the longest reign on The Vixen Tag belts (with Tiffany and Lt. Frye having 81 days) and have the second longest reign for any vixen behind Jade Mystique (126 days) recently beating out Miss Tamryn' (85 days) knocking her to third. The Twins have also held the Vixen World Championship but lost it 6 days later to debuting Ayden Starr . TV Show The Twins became the first Vixens in Obw history to have a show outside of the wrestling arena. "Laced Up " was featured to address the Obw Superstars and Vixens who they had bad feeling towards. Recieving very well liked reviewes from audience The Twins never made another episode stating, "We did it for only the experience not nothing long term". Relationships The Lace twins proudly state that no man is needed for them but only as "eye candy". Layla Lace has been involved with Manny Fresh , and James Parker . Kayla Lace has been involved with only Rapp3r . Personalities The Lace Twins are very close and are basically the same person. They are very snooty, loud mouth dis-respectful girls that won't back down from a fight. The Twins WILL NOT fight unless the other is around and mainly jumps vixens making it 1-on-2. They don't like being confronted when alone and will deny everything. They are very rarely if ever caught without each other and loves double teaming unsuspecting vixens out numbering her. They have become friends with former Divas Champion Myroslava Ivanova, and former Vixen World Champion Snickers . Statistics Members: 'Kayla Lace , Layla Lace ' Names: '''Lame Twins, Clones, The Twins, The Lace Twins Heights: 5'5" each Combined Weight: 230 lbs. (115 lbs. each) Hometown: Springfield, Illinois Billed From: Twinning, USA Debut: February 29, 2012 Finishing moves: Lace Impact (Sitout Facebuster) Twinning (Simultaneously switching places on a distracted referee followed by a Lace Impact or a cradle Pin) Signature Moves: Monkey Flip Snap swinging Neckbreaker Crossbody Bulldog Managers: Kayla Lace (for Layla) Layla Lace (for Kayla) Wrestlers Managed: Rapp3r Manny Fresh Snickers Career Highlights: Vixen World Champions (1 time) Vixen Tag Team Champions (1 time) OBW Award for Tag Team of the Year. Longest Reign for Vixen Tag Titles (122 days) Daffney Award for Most Dominant Tag Team (1 time) Entrance: Bad Girls- Tokyo Diva (2012-present)